Practical Hacking
by mindmagic358
Summary: Harry Potter, in a bout of accidental magic, manages to get pulled into his cousin Dudley's computer. His adventure inside the computer and the internet will forever change his life. (Slow Updates)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Overwatch.

* * *

Restless and wide awake inside my cupboard, listening to the hustle and bustle of the Dursley's leaving the house. Knowing that they would be going across town to a new fancy restaurant. They would, of course, be leaving me locked in my cupboard, so that none of my 'freakishness' would be spread around their house while they were gone. This was super silly to me though because they let me out every morning to make breakfast and clean and after coming back to school they had more chores for me to do.

Just thinking about the Dursley's made me think of running away while listening to their car revving up and driving down the street. I knew that living on the street would be hard but it couldn't be as bad as living with the Dursley's. It wouldn't be too hard to find food, equal to the amount that they give me, considering that they only give me six slices of bread and two glasses of water a day and should I try to take more Uncle Vernon gives me a beating and no food! The only real danger that I could think of is the weather, it was often really cold in England but hopefully, there would be plenty of ways of staying warm.

"Clank"

Flinching at the loud sound of the wind blowing something against the house, I began to think about the benefits of staying with the Dursley's. There was a multitude of things that would help me in the future and things that would keep me alive now. The things that would keep me alive now, include a reasonably warm home, food to eat. For the things that would help me in the future would be the fact that they let me go to school. However, these benefits come at the cost of being abused by the Dursley's

While thinking this, another gust of wind blew against the house, it was so strong that I could hear it, even feel it coming from beneath my cupboard door. The current gust carried on for a while and seemed to get even stronger. I jumped as my cupboard door creaked open by itself, absently realizing that the wind was blowing against my face.

The door is open… The door is open! Uncle Vernon must have forgotten to lock it as he left. Staring in amazement at this good turn of luck. It would be the perfect time to run away if I choose to do so. Standing up while being careful not to hit my head against the stairs, I pushed the cupboard door open further. Taking a step out into the hallway and when nothing happened the rest of my body followed. Only to suddenly exhale before breathing in deeply, having held my breath during the process. It felt so different standing outside my cupboard without Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia's permission. It felt liberating.

Being forcefully brought back to my senses when another, stronger gust of wind blew against my face. Walking in the direction that the wind was coming from, brought forth a pleasant surprise because it was a poorly left open window that alerted me to my freedom. Closing it, I came to a decision, to run away. Deciding that my life was better spent away from the Dursley's, even if it was out on the street.

Knowing that I would need things to help me survive on the street by myself, such as food, warm clothes, and money. The money would be the hardest thing the hardest thing to find but hopefully, there would be some of Dudley's weekly pocket money still in his room.

My decision made and plan started. I set off down the hall, up the stairs, and to the right into Dudley's room. Not being the least bit surprised by the amount of mess that was in his room. The bed was not made, there were toys all over the floor and the draws were open with unfolded clothes hanging out. In fact, the only clean spot in the entire room was the desk that held Dudley's expensive computer. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia bought the computer for Dudley after he had whined about wanting one for over a month.

Trying to ignore it as while searching through Dudley's messy room looking for any money that was sure to be carelessly thrown about. This was harder than anticipated, for not even five minutes in Dudley's room, my body had crept over and seated itself in the comfortable computer chair. I knew that the computer had lots of games on it which Dudley always complained were too hard, maybe I could see if this was true?

Guilt was gnawing at my mind, this might be my only chance to run away from the Dursley's, yet I was going to waste time playing games. However, this thought was quickly pushed aside by thinking that the Dursley's, would be gone for the rest of the night.

Giving up on resisting the urge to play games on the computer, my hand reached for the power button and clicked it!

Waiting for it to turn on I kept squirming around, panicking that the Dursley's would come back. Those worries were violently pushed to the back of my mind as the computer turn on. Having never formally learned how to use a computer before, did not worry me in the slightest. This was because I had once seen my teacher at school using one. It really was simple, the oval device with the cord moved an arrow on the screen which you could then use to click on 'files' which were basically pictures on the screen of the computer. After clicking on files at random I found one called StarCraft 2, being curious about whether this was one of the games, I clicked on it!

My worry once again returned when the screen showed that only people over the age of twelve were allowed to play this game. Did that mean the game was too hard for eight-year-olds, no wonder why Dudley was complaining! Instantly forgetting the thought as the start screen came on. Becoming more curious I clicked the play button and lost myself in this made up world!

My tanks, marines, and fire-bats were destroying the hated Zerg as I was forcefully snapped back into the real the world, by the sound of a car door slamming shut! My body froze in panic, while my brain desperately tried to think of how much time had passed since my cupboard door had opened. I failed to notice a line of marines getting killed because the sound of more car doors slamming shut reverberating in my ears.

Running to Dudley's window, almost tripping over the toys that were scattered along the floor and sure enough, there were the Dursley's. Even though it was dark out the outline of two bloated shapes accompanied by one thin shape were clearly visible.

It was the sight of them walking towards the house that jolted me back into action, I ran to the door of the room, maybe I could get back downstairs before they find out that my cupboard was not locked!

However as soon as my hand touched the door, my body spun around to face the still turned on computer. Staring at it in horror, I started to walk towards it only to freeze in place in place as the sound of the keys in the front door jingled loudly for all to hear.

Standing there frozen, completely unsure of what to do! Feeling my body tense and mind going blank as the sound of the front door open reached me upstairs. There was a moment of silence, absolutely nothing made a sound, until suddenly!

"BOY!" my uncle screamed at the top of his lungs, big thumping footsteps indicated that he was running around downstairs.

I didn't notice this, however, because as soon as my uncle shouted my head was suddenly filled with thoughts that couldn't be focused on. My body told me to run but my head told me to hide.

It took me a few moments to be able to think clearly again, only to hear the thundering footsteps of my uncle coming up the stairs.

Backing away from the door as I kept hoping to get out of this somehow! I didn't even want to think about what would happen but my mind brought forth memories of other times that Uncle Vernon had beaten me.

Eventually, all I could hear were my own thoughts that followed the same repetitive line of 'IwanttoleaveIwanttoleaveIwanttoleave'. These thoughts were stopped when I screamed out in agonizing pain!

When the pain, faded slightly, I opened my eyes to see what had hurt me, when Uncle Vernon hadn't yet gotten through the door. What I saw confused and panicked me! There were red and purple lines that looked like beams of light eating away at my body! Opening my mouth to scream in pain and fear, except I didn't get the chance before beam-like tendrils of light got to my head and unconsciousness took me.

* * *

Vernon Dursley PVO 

I froze right before my son's door, my hand clenched on the doorknob! The scream that had emanated from inside sounded agonizing and painful. Almost thirty seconds passed before my body sprang back into action and slammed open the door, only to stand there gaping at what I saw before me.

The Boy was in here having his skin and flesh ripped apart and vaporized by some strange red and purple light. He had completely disappeared within moments of me entering the room. The light pausing for a second before leaving the room through the computer desk.

Quickly stepping out the room and shutting the door, putting my back against it. I thought about what should be done about this when I spied my family peering at me from the stairway. Thinking about it more, this was perfect the Boy was gone and so long as no one finds out then we will never have to worry about this again, maybe we can just report he ran away? In any case, the Boy was gone, and hopefully, our lives can go back to normal without the freak living under my roof! Turning to face my family and I smiled reassuringly at my wife and son.

The Freak was gone!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up slowly, everything ached. From my feet to my head, it felt much worse than that one time Uncle Vernon beat me for somehow getting onto the roof of my school while running away from Dudley.

I lay there for a while waiting for the pain to fade little, and I remembered what happened before, I fell unconscious. I must be back in my cupboard and Uncle Vernon must have beaten me again, even after I fell unconscious. I would probably be locked in here for a while! I just hope that I'm given food this time because I would most likely be here for much longer than the other times.

"Wait! I screamed."

"Wasn't I being torn apart by some colourful thing?"

I sat up quickly, and looked at myself checking every part of my body that was being ripped apart by those colourful beams! To my great relief, everything was where it should be and the only damage's that I had thankfully was the old scars that I got from the Dursley's. I closed my eyes again while sighing in relief.

"It must have been my imagination" I spoke aloud

"That must be it!"

However, it was as I lay there I started to think that my cupboard felt bigger than the cramped space than it was and that the bed that I was lying on did not feel like the lumpy mattress that took over the whole of the cupboard and more like the floor. I also did not hit my head against that one annoying stair as I sat up to look myself over.

Slowly and with great trepidation, I opened my eyes again. What I saw above me is what only could be described as the night sky. A vast blackness trickled with white little lights everywhere, but there were other colours as well green one, pink ones, red ones and purple ones which were much bigger!

There were so many different colours everywhere now that I was looking for them. I suddenly felt quite small compared to these colours and decided to look away from them. Only to jump in surprise at what was literally feet from where I was sitting.

A big red glowing ball was right next to me! Suddenly feeling very panicked I tried to crawl backwards only to stop and moan in pain. I had forgotten about how sore my entire body felt. I panicked, even more, when the giant red ball moved closer to me and made me panic more. I bore through the pain, as I forced my body to shuffle backwards away from the red ball, and I also jumped as I bumped into something behind me. I turned only to freeze, there was a wall behind me like the ones from my cupboard, only the wall was very big and seemed like it was being put together right in from of my eyes.

I panicked again when I realized that I forgot about the giant red ball behind me. Quickly turning my head back to face it, was a relief because it had not moved at all. I spent a while looking at the red ball, it did not move at all besides the emulating red light that was produced from it.

"Hello," I said, maybe the red ball could talk?

It was a long moment before anything happened, and I almost panicked when the red ball moved closer. There was another long moment before something else happened and this time I wasn't expecting it at all.

I screamed in pain as I felt something filling my head. I did not realize it but I had completely collapsed onto the floor and I was clutching my head in a desperate attempt to stop the pain. I could not say how long it lasted but eventually, something happened, like something snapping into place in my head. It took me a moment to get over the shock before I realized that in a way I could now understand the glowing red ball.

It was something called a virus protection program, and its job was to get rid of viruses or at that's what I think it said. Now I had absolutely no idea, what programs or Viruses were but maybe the red ball would tell me if I ask?

"Ummm what are programs?"

The red ball or program I think it was called did not respond at all, maybe it didn't like me? Oh no! Maybe it thought I was a virus?!

"Uh, wh-a-at viruses…." I stuttered out half the question but didn't finish before I grew too fearful of the program. But it seemed as if my fear was unfounded because all the program did was glow brighter so the faint red was all around me and the room.

"Memory Resident Virus" the program responded.

I was shocked that the program responded, thinking that the red ball would not be able to speak. I took a moment to think about the programs reply, was the virus something that lives in memory? Pfftt as if, that's just silly!

"Where is the Virus," I asked, as I looked about with fear, expecting another glowing ball or something to jump out at me! Again the program did not respond to my question and nothing had jumped out at me. Thinking about it the program said before that its job was to get rid of viruses, so maybe I should ask the program to get rid of the virus and then I wouldn't need to worry about it jumping out at me.

"Can you get rid of the Virus Mr program?" I asked politely hoping it might like that and get rid of the virus thing.

The program did respond to that question. First, the program started to spin, smaller red balls seemed to come from the sky and started to circle it, going faster and faster. While that was happening the program that I was speaking to started to glow bright, like the sun and forced me to look away. The next part that happened I was not expecting but my head had started to burn again! Thankfully I felt my eyes getting heavy and feeling that familiar sensation of falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke again I felt so much better! It was like I was carrying something really, really heavy all my life and it was taken away. I felt so light! Almost as if I would float away! I sat up again this time there was only a dull ache throughout my body and a slightly more painful headache. This was so much better, that program really helped!

Speaking of Mr Red Program, it was there in front of me again. I opened my mouth to profusely thank it for its help when I got a weird feeling in my head. When I finally made sense of it, it was the Mr Red Program talking inside my head.

It said that the virus was gone and that all systems were repaired, it then floated upward towards the sky and started to look like the other colours that were out there. Now I did not know what systems or viruses were, but viruses must be quite bad if I had one in my head that made me feel heavy all the time. Mr Red Program sure did help.

I also came to another realization those colours in the sky must be other programs maybe I can find my way to them and meet them, and they will help me like Mr Red Program did.


	3. Chapter 3

So finally after what felt like a day of wasted time, I have managed to make some progress. It took a long time but I know it was worth it because I was no longer trapped on my little island and had met so many other programs. Some of which had been less than helpful, and others that had been helpful! But that was not all that had happened in my quest to get off my small island and meet other programs.

At first, I had to escape the tiny island that I had been trapped on. Which was a surprisingly difficult feat, whereas Mr Red Ball had made it look so easy by just floating away towards the other bright lights. After seeing this I decided that I would need another way of reaching the other programs because there was no way I could just float away like Mr Red Ball did.

So after pondering the problem for at least a while, I had managed to come up with absolutely no ideas of how to leave. I jumped up from my kneeling position and started to pace, trying desperately to think of a way off this island. It was as I paced that I realized that I might have a way of getting over there!

I remembered those weird glowing lights that seemed to rip me apart before, maybe they could help to get to the other Programs! But wait how do I manage to get those beams over here to help me escape this island. So for the next few hours, I tried concentrating, screaming and pleading but nothing seemed to work. I finally slumped down against one of the walls, to take a break before trying something new. As I sat there contemplating my problem, I started to cry thinking that I would never get off this island. It will not hurt to try the way that Mr Red Ball got off the island, which was floating upwards towards the other lights.

So I stood there in the middle of the island with my eyes closed, hoping that some miracle would happen, and I would start floating! With my eyes clenched tightly and my body tensed, I waited for the feeling of weightlessness to overcome me and start flying. To my dismay, however, I did not start floating into the sky I had not even moved at all!

"AHHHH!" I screamed my frustration out while staring angrily towards the colours in the sky, thinking savage and feral thoughts of just being up there already!

It came in complete surprise and shock as I watched in sick fascination, the blue light that looked like electricity covering my body and changed the parts it touched into cubes. Once again, I lost consciousness, I woke up kneeling on the floor with little bolts of electricity jumping across my skin, and it struck me as odd that the electricity did not hurt me. However, these thoughts were quickly pushed aside for the much more favourable change in scenery.

It looked like a street that you would walk down and on either side of the street were different shops that had many different coloured programs inside of them. It was quite weird to see bigger, smaller, and colourful programs in what were clearly stores. I then quickly decided to explore this street and the other adjacent streets.

* * *

Summing up what I found on what I was calling the main street, where all the programs that were we used every single day. I still was not sure what any of the programs really did, but I did know what they were called, thankfully, all of them seemed to be able to tell me what they were because they do not answer at all to other questions. Moving on the only other thing of importance on the main street where a large number of red programs always about, they reminded me of police officers that I had seen a few times before.

When I looked down the first side street, I was surprised to find at least a hundred or more of the exact same house. All in nice spacious lines similar to that of privet drive, and when I asked the red program that seemed to be on guard in the first row of houses. It told me that this was the storage area, but I saw no interest in further exploring this right now and decided to run along back to another side street.

I was kind of expecting to see this eventually, because in the second side street there appeared to be a very large building with lots of red programs hovering and idling about the area, like a police station.

The last side street, however, was both the best and the worst. There looked like there was a huge building that looked so very big to me, but the scary thing was that it had lots of dark red programs around it. There was on massive one that looked like a snake coiled around the building and many dark red programs by the entrance that looked much bigger than the ones that were in the police station. Something in my gut told me not to go closer to these ones and I was very happy to agree. I did, however, manage to find out what the building was called and it left me wondering who would call their building Chrome?

When I was sure that I had explored everything and talked to all the programs on Main Street I soon became slightly bored. Besides the program that told the time and date, upon which I had found that I had been here in this weird world for about two days, they were all meanies and did not answer most of my questions!

In order to get rid of my boredom and explore, I decided to go back down to the storage area on the first side road and look around. When I arrived, I just started to look into houses at random hoping to find something cool! Most of the houses I opened were only filled with books and other junk, which seemed useless. I did, however, walk past a few houses that were guarded by the now common red program. The programs just moved in front of me when I tried to enter, I decided not to push my luck because I had endured enough pain in this place for a while. I also found a creepy black house that seemed quite out of place in this field of pristine white houses, I made sure to stay far away from it because it was probably a virus.

There was one good thing, however! I found many games like the ones that were on Dudley's computer. I was stuck between playing the games or finding something new to do which might help me find out where I am and how to talk to programs properly. Eventually, I decided to just play games, because I would probably have lots of time, right? Quickly finding StarCraft 2 again, I started it up and began the human campaign; I quickly lost myself in the game.


	4. Chapter 4

Playing the game again, and it was quite a weird experience. Quite a few things had changed from the first time I played StarCraft 2. The first difference was that as soon as I clicked the play mission button and glowing blue portal thing opened up in front of me and the pulled me in. The second difference was that I was literally inside the game!

This new form of playing was very fun! I could stand in front of my human marines and give them a speech, then lead them to battle. I could oversee the construction of the perfect base and command its defence. I couldn't, however, attack the stupid enemy myself. I couldn't scout past this big fog surrounding us without some of my troops and I was too short to see what was happening behind my really tall troops. There was one good thing in all of this though, it seemed as if the enemy ignored me completely I was instantly teleported back to base if I lost line of sight when my troops died.

Trying to leave a mission worried me for a second until I was suddenly back inside the house that stored StarCraft 2, after frantically looking for the exit. That was how I spent the rest of my day, just playing games and not worrying about anything at all. All in all, it was fairly relaxing. But after a while, I decided that I should stretch my legs and go back to the main street and see if I can find out anything more about this strange place I'm in.

Walking back down the street filled with houses I took the time to see if anything was different between houses. The only difference that was quite random and strange, some houses had names and others had numbers. It was really quite odd, I couldn't make sense of it at all! It was as I was studying the name of one of the houses that I saw something black move out of the corner of my eye. I quickly spun to face whatever had moved, and hurriedly took steps back, almost falling over, once I saw what had moved.

It was roughly the shape of a person, expect it looked to be made out of shadows that writhed across its body and seemed to suck in the light from the space around us. It was as I was studying the creature that it started walking towards me, in response I started to take steps back and get ready to run away. I briefly considered trying to talk to this one too, it might even be a program, but I decided against it and started moving backwards faster keeping it in my sight. As I was doing this I saw more shapes move over the symmetrical houses on either side of me. They were much smaller than the big one right in front of me and looked a little bit like dogs but not quite, they were also the same shadowy colour as the big one.

I made a decision to run then, I turn and bolted down the street moving as fast as my small legs would go until something snagged my right leg and I face planted right into the street. Strangely enough, it didn't hurt when I hit my head but whatever had my leg felt like it was going to start burning. I quickly rolled over as whatever had grabbed me started to drag me back. I then saw that it was that things arm! Only the arm was really long and was pulling me, I then noticed the dog things running towards me!

I felt like screaming as I thrashed my head against the floor when the temperature in my captive leg increased. I felt very hopeless now, captured and probably going to get eaten by some weird dog things! I looked up towards the sky as I gave up on struggling thinking only about how much fun I had had before my death.

However, as I lay there staring at the sky I saw more colour! There were more programs in the sky above me all this time! I immediately remembered what I had done last time to get to this island and closed my eyes, quickly trying to remember the feeling of the electricity on my skin as I zapped up here. When I opened my eyes again the electricity was all over my body, I glanced at the dog thing that was less than a meter away as I felt myself being moved.

* * *

I felt kind of sore, I guess I got knocked out again. I took a moment before I opened my eyes again only to immediately close them because of the bright light. Letting my eyes adjust for a moment I opened them only to frown at the number of red programs around me. I looked at myself as I sat up to make sure that everything was where it should be only to gap at the black substance on right leg, that was rapidly disappearing.

"Thank you," I said to the red programs that were getting rid of the stuff on my leg, I guess the creatures down there were viruses and to think I had one inside my head, I shivered at the thought. I sat still as the red programs fixed my leg I really wanted to explore this new floor that I didn't even realise was here. I looked up and smiled as I saw that there were indeed more programs above. As I sat there I pondered what I should do about the virus that attacked me, I obviously needed to go back down to get to the games, but it was down there. Maybe I could get rid of it or sneak past, whatever I did I could not let the case go out of principle. If I didn't want to get treated like I did in school I would need to ensure they did not pick on me!

When my legs were finally fixed I got up and took in the sights around me. It really wasn't too different from Main Street down below me. Besides everything being bigger and a huge building at the end of the street, it was all basically the same. I took my time exploring the streets, greeting the different programs and trying unsuccessfully to find out what they did. When I go to the huge building at the end of the street I realised that the building was in the middle of a traffic circle and there were three other streets to explore, but they would have to wait because I had a huge building to explore.

Walking inside the building was quite the sight, everything was really big in here, even the golden program in the middle of the room that seemed to have some sort of wind cloud swirling around it. I decided to try to talk to the program again even though it was probably pointless.

"Hello" I spoke loudly

The program seemed to turn its orb-like body to face me. "Greetings"

"Oh, uh... hi" I responded, this was new! "May I ask what you are?"

"The CPU" the newly named CPU responded. I just realized now that it was speaking in a kind of monotone, which was quite weird.

"What do you do?" I asked after a thinking about its strange voice.

"Activate stored instructions" its answer was to the point and not very informative.

I started to pace thinking about any other questions that would like to ask of the CPU, as I was pacing my mind wandered back to the virus from earlier. Maybe I could get rid of it after all! Turning back to face the massive CPU I asked: "Where can I make a laser gun?"

The CPU did not reply to my question but I did get that sore, headache feeling again this time it hurt a bit more, sitting down while holding my head I waited for the pain to pass. When it did and I could focus on what was given to me, it was like a set of instructions of how to program it? Now I will admit to being quite confused by this because I did not really want to make a program but it might be useful against the virus if I make a red program. So following the instructions given I closed my eyes and stuck out my hand and just thought of lots of numbers and letters in really long lines. After I was done I felt something heavy in my hand that fell to the floor, snapping open my eyes I saw what looked like some sort of cannon that was the length of my arm.

Feeling very excited about using it, it was lighter than it looked quickly finding the trigger, I pointed it towards a wall and fired! A bright purple colour of energy rushed out and collided with the wall, I didn't let go of the trigger, but I guess the gun ran out of energy because it stopped firing. What was left on the wall was a big black scorch mark that was already fading back to the golden colour of the wall.

Feeling very confident about dealing with that pesky virus below us I started heading for the door. As I was about to walk out I remembered those dog things it had with it. After pondering the problem, I decided to make my own troops like in StarCraft. I went back into the room and took up my summoning pose again, this time I did not think about numbers or letters but just of little robots that had six-pointed legs a shield battery on the body's back and a smaller laser gun that would be mounted on the top of the body. After concentrating for a while I suddenly felt like something had happened something that I did because I was really tired now.

There before me were five robots that only went up to my waist, exactly as I imagined them.

"Heeheheheh BUAHHAHAAHAH" I laughed "THE VIRUSES WILL LEARN TO FEAR MY LASER ARMY!" I ran out the massive room with my robots, scuttling along behind. That virus would regret ambushing me!


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't even halfway back to the area that I teleported into before, I stopped and gave thought to two major flaws in my perfect revenge plan. The first was that I had no way of getting back down to the island below because I could not see it to direct my blink electricity powers. The second was that the virus might not even be hurt by super death lasers! Now both of these were big issues, which would not be resolved by me pacing in the middle of the street with my little robots following me in a perfectly straight line.

I twisted my head to admire my little creations, as I considered my next course of action. I absently watched as, as the robots formed into a semicircle around me watching me back. I decided to go back to the place where I first woke up after blinking here when I did make it back I was confused as to how I had missed this. It was a circular platform that supported a device that looked like an elevator, except it did not have any doors and had a big swirling blue, whirlpool in the centre.

Just to make sure that this device was an elevator I walked towards the edge of the platform. Unfortunately, I could not see over the barrier separating me from the edge, I hated being small. When I looked up I again saw the colourful clouds that indicated that there were programs up there. Looking down and round me, I tried to find something that would help me see over the barrier, my eyes landed on one of my robots that had followed me to the edge.

"You there, step up so that you may be of use!" I commanded

It immediately walked forward to where I had indicated and stood still, I went behind it had found that I could stand on its two middle leg joints that were connected to the body of the robot. The robot sagged a bit trying to support me as I climbed on, I then used my legs to clench onto the laser cannon that was on top of the main body of the robot. I was now the perfect height to see over the barrier.

My reasoning was confirmed when below me there were lots of colourful lights that indicated programs, I spent a moment studying them before I hopped off my robot, and started walking back towards the CPU building. I wanted to explore a little bit more before I went to fight the virus, I might even find something helpful.

Which turned out to be a waste of time, the other programs on this island were bad too, however, there was one program which kept records of all the other programs and stored information which I thought would be helpful, when I found out what they actually did! It was really frustrating trying to deal with these programs, it like they expect me to know what they are and what they do, without any explanation at all. I hope that I find a way out of this weird place soon and actually see a living breathing human again, but that virus person doesn't count. It might look kind of like a human but no human that I know of can stretch their arms out that far.

Having procrastinated enough I headed back to the teleporter area so that I could get back down to the lower island. When I finally reached it I suddenly had doubts about whether this really was a teleporter or not. I spent a second thinking about what I should do before abruptly turning around to stare at my robots. I studied each of them hard, trying to decide which one I should sacrifice to the whirlpool. I did frown as I studied them, I because I thought that I had made exactly the same, it was odd seeing them with slight colour changes and other small differences. I finally decided on the one that had a pink and red tinge to be the test.

"Right you must go through the teleporter to the floor below and then come back, ok?" I said in loud voice, which to be honest was really shrill, sigh I need to work on that.

"Get to it, soldier!"

The little robot scuttled into the teleporter and disappeared the moment that it made contact with the swirling energy. A minute had not even passed when the robot came back out of the teleporter. It was really weird to watch, it was like he was being put back together when it came out.

"So it worked?" I asked while peering suspiciously at the teleporter, the robot walked in a circle and then did what could only be a solute with its laser cannon.

"Hmmm you have proven yourself robot, and in doing so you get a name, which will be Captain Bob, now lead on!"

The rest of us followed Captain Bob through the teleporter. It really did feel so much weirder than it looked like I was being twisted and straightened back together in the way I'm meant to be. My thinking was cut short as I landed as if I walked straight through the teleporter to a familiar street! It was Main Street and it looked like there were a lot more red programs about now. This was good maybe they had already dealt with the silly virus. Hefting my laser cannon so it rested on my bony shoulder, I walked towards the side street that held the storage area, only to stop in surprise. There was a big wall blocking off the street now this wasn't too bad by itself, but the wall was made of fire! I also noticed a large number of red programs around here and quickly deduced that the silly virus was not gone just yet.

I quickly pushed my way to the front turned to the closest red program.

"Can I be let through?" I asked, and just as I suspected the red program did not reply, but the wall did split in the middle, making an opening.

"Thank you!" I said to the red program as walked through the split in the wall after my robots.

I regretted walking through the wall when I saw why this area was blocked off. The once pristine white houses were mostly grey and some in the process of turning black. I decided then and there that the mission had changed! It was no longer defeat the virus and get revenge. It was instead: find the house that held the games, get the games and run away. I considered my new plan, looking for any flaws, there were none that I could find. Quickly turning the correct corners towards our objective, we came across three of those dog things from before! But before I could even give any orders my robots had already destroyed two of them and the last ran way.

"Captain Bob, make sure none of them come from behind us" I commanded, as I stepped into the front of the group and readying my laser cannon of death.

I was quickly disappointed, however, because we kept running into the dog things and while annoying, they were easy to deal with. When we got to the house, I was not surprised to see that it was almost black, I quickly ordered Captain Bob and the robots to stay outside and guard the house as I went inside. As soon as I entered I was expecting trouble and fired my laser cannon when I thought I saw something move! I didn't see if I got anything as I rushed passed to the room that had StarCraft 2 and saw that the computer was black and the filing cabinets beside it were becoming grey! As I spent time panicking over the failed mission I started to hear my robots shooting outside. I opened the filing cabinets to see if there was anything left. There was a pristine white stack of files with their edges turning grey. I decided to grab them and leave, But when my hand touched them they started to sparkle and fade away. I stared as the files turned into a white ball of light, as I stared the ball moved right into my chest and just disappeared. I felt kind of strange but I didn't have any time to figure out what happened because of the battle outside.

I was definitely not expecting the virus to attack again, but I did want revenge so as soon as it's slimy body turned to face me after destroying one of my robots, I zapped it in the face with my laser cannon of death!

I panted after I let go of the trigger I didn't even realize that I was yelling I stood there for a while admiring my revenge as the rest of my robots destroyed the dog things.

I then stared in horror as the burnt and smoking corpse of the virus stood up and started walking towards me again.

"RETREAT!" I yelled and started running away with only three of my robots. When I turn around to see where the last one was I saw that it was Captain Bob and the virus held him in its grip only to throw him aside! Instead of trying to save Captain Bob I ran back to the firewall with the last of my robots while thinking that I would need bigger guns.


	6. Chapter 6

That did not go as planned at all. In fact, that entire experience was terrifying! Everything was going well until that human-like virus came out of nowhere, firstly it didn't even seem to be hurt by my laser cannon and secondly, it destroyed two of my robots one of which was Captain Bob! Now I know that Captain Bob was not any different from the other robots, but it was the principle behind it. The virus had killed Captain Bob. But there is one good thing that I gained from this mission, and that was the data from the StarCraft 2 game. The only problem now was how to find it after it was absorbed into myself.

That problem could wait, because there were bigger things right now, like the virus that is taking over the area behind the firewall. The only way that I could think of stopping the virus would be to destroy it and that would require either bigger guns or more guns. My three remaining robots looked no worse for wear after the battle with the virus. In all honesty, however, they were quite fragile, if something got close to them, they were basically useless. Their six legs made them clumsy and the small thin bodies meant they had very little protection. The strength of my robots would need to be improved, and I might need to explore this strange place more, in case the virus did break through everything. With these thoughts in mind, I made my way back to the teleporter and back to the CPU.

This was quite stressful trying to think up new robots that I could use in my battles against the virus. I've tried small tanks, human robots and even flying robots. But none of them seems quite right, add in the fact that I can't seem to make them any bigger than myself, this was a challenge. Even though my other ideas were cool, the spider-like robot, still seemed efficient and it had proven it in battle. So instead of trying to create a new robot, I was going to improve my current ones.

My robots would need to be stronger and have more ways to deal damage. The best way to do this I realized was to take off two of the legs and the laser cannon on top. I then armoured up the body and the legs, so that they would survive a few attacks. The last thing to add was the weapons, instead of being on top of the robot would actually be inside of it, and instead of just a laser cannon, flamethrowers would be added. So out of the forward facing side, it had three gun barrels sticking out, one for the laser cannon, which was smaller more bullet-like shot instead of rocket. The other two Barrels were for the flamethrowers.

I was quite proud of my ingenious design, but of course, these new robots would need to be battle tested and the only way to do that, was sending them off to battle. So I created at least ten more of my new robots using the CPU I sent them down to the virus infected area, with one of my old robots. They were commanded to return to the CPU after a while and depending on how many survived I would know how battle effective they were.

I decided not to go with my creations because of how much of this place, there was left to explore and because I myself needed an upgrade. The clothes I was wearing right now were some of Dudley's too small hand me downs. But of course, on me, they were far too big. The pants had to be rolled up so that I wouldn't walk on them, my shirt almost reached my knees and I didn't even realize that I wasn't wearing shoes this whole time. Obviously, these clothes were not fit for me to wear and they would only be a hindrance to future combat with the virus. However, this brings the question what do I wear instead? This would was already strange, with lots of different programs, viruses and the ability to make robots, so maybe I could make strange clothes? I would need armour but I didn't think I was strong enough to carry armour and my death laser around, the laser was already heavy enough for me. So maybe I could create it so that armoured plates float around my body, or maybe the armour with have shields like the Protoss, in StarCraft.

I decided on making a mixture of both ideas. The base clothing that I would wear would be a one-piece bodysuit, with a harness around the chest which would power my armour and shields. The harness would wrap around my shoulders and under my arms, it would have a power source thingy on the front and back to power both sides respectively. The power sources would power both the shields and the armour plates, which would instead of floating randomly around randomly around me, be stuck to a body part, hovering over that area. There were armoured plates for my neck, my arms my stomach, my back and my legs. I also decided that I didn't need shoes, instead, there was an armoured plate from my ankles to my toes.

With slight trepidation, I willed my clothing choice into existence. For a few seconds nothing happened until strings of light created it like my robots and like my robots, it came out as a random colour, purple for the bodysuit and black for the armoured plates. I quickly stripped out of my old ratty clothing and pulled on the bodysuit, the armoured plates falling to the floor as I picked it up. As the harness turned on the armoured plates which had fallen to the floor, instantly zoomed to their spots around my body.

It felt odd wearing something that hugged my body so closely, and the harness was awkwardly tight around my chest. The power source glowed with a purple light that seemed quite ethereal and a little distracting. Other than that the armour was lighter than I was expecting, just a little heavier than normal clothes. However, the real question was just how protective this new armour would be. Turning towards my remaining two robots I gestured for one to come closer.

To test my new armour I would use one of my robots to test it by shooting at my arm. Slowly sticking my arm out I prepared for the pain that might come from this.

"Shoot!" I yelled out to the selected robot.

I watched as a large blue energy ball was shot out of the laser cannon on top of the robot. As soon as the ball of electricity connected with my arm, I knew by the slight burning feeling that started around my arm. But when I look at my arm afterwards there was no damage at all. The only suggestion that something had happened, was the thin purple field surrounding my arm.

I smiled in glee when my new invention worked the way it was supposed to. Now, however, I had to improve my laser cannon otherwise the virus would not be stopped at all and would just keep on attacking. It was a good thing that I already had a good idea of just what changes I wanted. The first change would be that instead of shooting giant bullets of energy, it would be a true laser. The beam of energy would be quite big and go straight in the direction I pointed it. But this was not the only change that I had decided on, the gun would be able to change its functions so instead of just shooting the laser it would change to be able to shoot lots of bullets like a minigun.

Instead of making a new laser cannon, I would try to use the one that was already in existence. So placing the laser cannon down in front of the CPU, I started imagining the things that I wanted to change and just like last time, bright strings of light wrapped around the weapon. There were not many physical changes to the weapon, just a larger handle and an elongated gun barrel.

Picking up my weapon I finally felt like I could take on the virus and win. But I would save that until my new robots proved their worth. So instead I would take my last two robots to the upper levels and explore around.

The twelve robots had reached the floor with the virus infestation. They made their way through the main streets filled with red defence programs. They had been instructed by their creator to go through the firewall and kill as many of the virus constructs as possible in a specified amount of time. If larger constructs appeared they were to disengage and retreat to another area without the larger constructs. Within the group of twelve, a leader had been chosen, it was a slightly larger robot with more armoured plating than the others, it had red and black shades over its carapace.

The commanding robot had already led the group through two successful ambushes destroying a multitude of the viruses. The robot had seen that the long-range laser weapon did little to hurt the viruses, and ordered the rest of the group to only engage with the flamethrowers. Of course, the older robots did not have flamethrowers installed so was ordered to retreat if any virus got close to them.

The commanding robot had led them to their next confrontation. This next group of viruses, was far more numerous than the previous group's witch only had five at the most. This next group had a new variation of the previous enemy. These dog-like viruses were larger and had four forelegs instead of two. They were veraciously tearing apart the surrounding black houses. Once a hole was made inside of a house they disappeared into the houses and exited sometime later with a black smoke like substance following them. The lead robot had a plan to split the group in two and taking the viruses by surprise on both sides of the street.

At first, the plan went almost perfectly with the newer robots leading the charge with lit flamethrowers. The first few viruses fell quickly to the fiery onslaught of the robots and the next few that appeared died just as fast. The new variation of virus did not seem any scarier than the first ones until out of the nearby houses a horde of the dog-like beings swarmed out the street straight for the robots. However, this blind charge was not effective as it could have been, due to the flamethrowers setting them alight and burning them down in seconds. Some of the viruses did get through the flames and reach the robots behind, which proved to be the downfall of three new robots and the remaining older one were torn apart in a flurry of claws before they too were destroyed in flames.

In the heat of the battle, the commanding robot saw an approaching virus that was far larger than these dog-like constructs. Behind the large virus, smaller ones followed which looked like spiders, with some sort of device mounted on top of their bodies.

The commanding robot stuck to his orders and fled the scene with the eight remaining robots. They would lose the larger virus and then move on to attack another small group of virus constructs. This time however they would not make the mistake of attacking the black houses which seemed to be infested with them.


End file.
